Sly 4: The Missing Link
by Penguinator 24
Summary: This is my version of Sly 4. Murray is kidnapped, and the gang are going to the United States to save him. Can they do it? Sly/Carmelita and Bentley and Penelope
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding?

Alright, this is my first Sly Cooper fanfic. I hope you enjoy Sly 4: the missing link.

Chapter 1: The Wedding?

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Paris, France, where Sly Cooper was going to get married. 'I guess it's the big day. I just got a bad feeling.' Sly cellphone goes off and it is Bentley. "Sly are you up?" "Yes, but I need you to come to my house. I have a bad feeling." Fifteen minutes later, Bentley and Penelope got to Sly and Carmelita Fox's house. "I just got a feeling that the Klaww Gang is going to interrupt the wedding. By the way, have you seen Murray?" "No, I haven't. Don't you have his number?" Sly then dials Murray's number. "Sly, I need help. I was kidnapped by somebody. I need your help!" "Murray was kidnapped! Bentley, doesn't Murray have a GPS chip in his cell phone?" Bentley got on his laptop and found out where his cellphone is. "His cellphone is in Chicago. Who should get Carmelita?" "I will, since I am one of her maids of honor, tell her about Murray." Ten minutes later, after Penelope told Carmelita what happened, came into the living room. "Okay, Carm, I will go find the cheapest tickets to Chicago, and I'll call you when I do." Sly got to the Paris airport and went to the ticket counter. "May I, Cooper?" "Constable Neyla? Just tell me how much the cheapest tickets are to Chicago, and I'm in a hurry." "How many do you need?" "Four, I need four." Neyla then, types on the computer. "They are $56 dollars apiece." "$224 dollars please." Sly then hands her the money and she hands him the tickets. "Why in such a hurry Cooper?" "Murray was kidnapped. We are trying to get to Chicago, which is where we believe Murray is." "Okay, enjoy your flight."

One hour later, Carmelita, Bentley, and Penelope arrived at the Paris Airport. "Did you get my suitcase, Carm?" "Yes, it is right here." Carmelita holds up his suitcase. "Okay, let's go save Murray!" Sly exclaimed. "Flight 614 to Chicago now boarding." They left at about noon and got to Chicago at about 7:30 pm that same day. 'Great! We are landing.' Sly thought to himself. "Sly, are we landing?" "Yes, we are in Chicago!" "Okay, let's go find a hotel."

Disclaimer: Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sanzaru Games

Alright, give me some feedback, so I can make this story better. This story is only going to get better! So long from Happy Feet Fan 24!


	2. Chapter 2: Chicago, Finally!

This chapter 2 of Sly 4: The Missing Link. Thanks Richard125 for your review. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Chicago, finally!

The next day, Sly awakes to see that he had gotten an email. 'To Sly Cooper: Do you want to find your friend? I know where he is, and if you want me to help you, meet me at Navy Pier. Sincerely, Pat the Penguinator. PS: Meet me at Navy Pier at noon.'

"So, what do you think Bentley?" "I don't know, Sly. The risk is that whoever sent this email could be an enemy agent or possibly an actual enemy." "We're going to Navy Pier. We need to trust this person." Sly said. "Sly, I just got a text. It says 'I'm down at Navy Pier, and I'm waiting for you guys.' I say let's go. That's the only way we're going to find out what we need to know.

About twenty minutes later, Sly, Bentley, Penelope, and Carmelita got to the pier. "I don't know where he could be." Sly sits down on a bench, next to an Emperor Penguin reading a newspaper. "Hi, sir. I'm looking for somebody named Pat the Penguinator. Do you know him?" Sly asked. "Yes I do. You're talking to him." "What? You look like you should still be in a rookery." "My father dropped my egg. I can both sing and dance. You want me to prove it?" "Not now! We need to find Murray. Do you know where he is?" "Yes, but he's not in Chicago anymore." Pat replied. "Where is he, then?" "He's in St. Louis." "Let's go then!" Carmelita replies. "Let's go catch a baseball game!" Sly and Pat both replied. "How can you think about baseball at a time like this?" Bentley asked sternly. "We only a few miles away from two baseball parks, plus we only 5 hours from St. Louis. We can spend the rest of the day here, and then take a train to St. Louis tomorrow morning. Just enjoy yourselves." Pat said. The rest of the day was a blast for Sly, Bentley, Penelope, and Carmelita. They watched their first baseball game. After the game, "Okay, Let's get ready to go." Pat said. "Wait, you said a few hours ago that we didn't need to go until tomorrow!" Sly exclaimed. "Well, during the game, I looked at the tracking devise that's in Murray cell phone, and we need to move now! He's somewhere in St. Louis. That's all I know." "Well, let's go!

A few hours later, they were about to leave Chicago when the train that they were about to get on went BOOM! "What the hell was that!" "I think somebody was trying to kill us." After a bit of investigation, Pat and Bentley came to the same conclusion, sabotage. "Somebody doesn't want us to find Murray. But, I have a backup plan. Sly, we need to go back to Navy Pier." Pat stated. "Why?" "We can use my car! I completely forgot about my car!" A few hours later, they were on the road to St Louis, Murray, and, probably, revenge, as well. But, something unexpected was about to happen.

Disclaimer: Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru Games, Sucker Punch, and Sony Computer Entertainment

I know it's not very long, but, ah well. Please review, and bye from Happy Feet Fan 24.


	3. Chapter 3: The Survaillance

This is chapter 3 of Sly 4: The Missing Link. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Surveillance

The group had made it to the Capital of Illinois, Springfield. Sly, Penelope, Carmelita, Bentley, and Pat got out of Pat's car, when suddenly… The blare of tornado sirens was all that could be heard. "We need to find some shelter." Sly exclaimed. Luckily, they were spared by the brunt of the tornadic storm. "Okay. One thing you need to know about Illinois in May. We get severe thunderstorms and tornadoes." Pat stated. "By the way, we need to do some surveillance here in Springfield. The Klaww Gang is here, as I have been tracking their movement." Pat said. "Where are they?" Sly asked. "Downtown."

"Okay Sly, we need to take some photos." Sly takes the first photo. "That looks like Neyla! She could be a big-time hindrance to this operation." Bentley stated. Sly then takes the second photo. "That's Arpeggio! I thought that he was killed by Neyla! We need to be extremely careful." Bentley stated. "We need two more photos." Sly takes the third photo. "Muggshot? I thought that he was in jail!" Sly takes the final photo. "That's Sir Raleigh the frog! I thought he was in jail in England! Needless to say, but we need be extremely careful!

"We have our backs against the wall! We need a morale booster." Sly said. "Well, I could always sing a song!" Pat said. "Fine, go ahead!" Sly exclaimed, sounding annoyed. (Africa by TOTO)

I hear the drums echoing tonight

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation

She's coming in the 12:30 flight

The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I stopped an old man along the way

Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say

"Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you!"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The wild dogs cry out in the night

As they grow restless longing for some solitary company

I know that I must do what's right

Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

I seek to cure what's deep inside

Frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

"Pat that was awesome! We are ready for the battle of our lives!" "But, first we have a few jobs to pull off." Bentley said.

Disclaimer: Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru games, Sucker Punch, and Sony Computer Entertainment; Africa belongs to TOTO.

What's going to happen next? Who knows? I know it's short but it will get better, I promise!


End file.
